The present invention relates to a disk recording and/or reproduction apparatus in which a disk cartridge can be prevented from slipping off from a cartridge holder under its own force at the time of ejection.
There has been known a disk recording and/or reproduction apparatus in which, as shown in FIG. 35, a leaf spring-made shutter unlocking member 116 is provided in the state of being laid on the outside surface of one side surface 102c of a cartridge holder 102 for holding a disk cartridge 1 inserted therein. The shutter unlocking member 116 is provided with a projected portion 117 at its tip end. At the time of inserting the disk cartridge 1, as shown in FIG. 36, the projected portion 117 is pushed by a side surface of the disk cartridge 1, and the shutter unlocking member 116 is escapingly moved away from the one side surface 102c of the cartridge holder 102. When the disk cartridge 1 is inserted to a predetermined position, as shown in FIG. 37, a shutter movement restriction member 5 is pressingly operated by the projected portion 117, whereby the shutter member 4 is unlocked. At the time of insertion of the disk cartridge 1, when the disk cartridge 1 is biased in the ejection direction by a biasing member, as shown in FIG. 36 again, the projected portion 117 is pushed by the side surface of the disk cartridge 1, and the shutter unlocking member 116 is escapingly moved away from the one side surface 102c of the cartridge holder 102, making it possible to discharge the disk cartridge. In such a disk recording and/or reproduction apparatus, the disk cartridge 1 having been pushed by the biasing member may be driven out of the cartridge holder 102 by its own force at the time of ejection.
In view of the above, there has been developed a disk recording and/or reproduction apparatus having a device for preventing a disk cartridge from being driven out. For example, an apparatus has been known in which a pull plate so guided as to move in parallel in the cartridge insertion direction is provided across a cartridge insertion route, an inserted cartridge is brought into contact with the pull plate, fit holding members for springy fitting in recessed portions of the cartridge are provided on both sides of the pull plate, the cartridge is held relative to the pull plate by the fit holding members, and the pull plate is stopped at a predetermined position by a stopper at the time of discharging (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-189043 (paragraphs 0056 to 0068, and the like)).
The cartridge slip-off preventive device described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-189043 has the problem that the use of the pull plate, the fit holding members, the stopper, a lever member and the like leads to an increased number of component parts, a complicated structure and a raised cost.